


Soldier boy (come on home to me)

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Bucky hates airports, but today is special – today, his husband comes back from war.Bucky gets to take Steve home.





	Soldier boy (come on home to me)

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff because I can't help myself

Bucky hates airports.

His sneakers squeak on the floor, the food is ridiculously expensive, the lighting is always too bright and he can never figure out which way to fucking go because they’re basically all humongous. It doesn’t help that whenever he’s gone to an airport before that it’s been to say goodbye to someone.

He’s learnt – not everyone always comes back.

Today is different though.

Today is special.

Today his husband gets back from war.

Bucky is wandering near baggage claim, chewing on his thumbnail as he keeps his eye on the arrivals board. Steve’s flight reads LANDED and Bucky still can’t believe it. His heart feels like it’s going to beat straight out of his chest. His husband is going to be through any minute now.

Bucky has never been a religious man, but knowing that Steve’s plane has landed safely and that he’s only a few moments away from being in his arms again really makes him reconsider.

It’s been a long year – the longest of Bucky’s life, even. Being married to an active soldier, despite the way it’s shown in numerous romance movies, mostly involves hushed Skype calls, lonely nights, and an underlying sense of worry that never goes away.

He knew what he’d signed up for when he married Steve, but it doesn’t mean that it hasn’t been hard – Bucky can’t count how many panic attacks and nervous breakdowns he’s had.

They’d only been married for six months before Steve shipped out and it hadn’t felt like enough time at all. It was like they’d only just settled into their married life and already Steve was being taken away from him. They didn’t even get to spend their first anniversary together. Instead, they’d had a teary (mostly on Bucky’s part) conversation and then Bucky had cancelled his lectures for the day so that he could wallow alone at home. Luckily, sweetly, Steve had already anticipated this and had given Natasha, Clint and Sam orders to take food and movies to the apartment and keep him company.

(Steve is the best – honestly)

Now, none of that matters. The distance, the fear, the loneliness, the worry… it’s all inconsequential because Steve is on American soil again and he’s safe and he’s all Bucky’s. If he has any say in it, he’s never going to let Steve go again.

The loud honking noise that emits from baggage claim just before the belt begins revolving makes Bucky leap up into the air with a small squeal. He immediately flushes, dropping his face into his hands. He nearly jumps again when he feels someone pat him on the shoulder. He turns to look at them and recognizes the woman as the wife of one of the soldiers in Steve’s unit. They’d stood together after Steve and the other men had boarded the plane. It feels like a lifetime ago now.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, beaming.

“Nervous,” Bucky says with a small laugh. “You?”

“Excited mostly, but yeah, a little nervous too I suppose.”

“Is this your first time too?”

“Oh no, this is John’s second tour. I had a baby the first time he left; gave birth halfway through his tour. Funnily enough, his brother was my birthing partner,” she says, laughing. “He wasn’t too pleased when he found out.”

Bucky grins. “I bet it was incredible when he came home.”

“Oh god, it was the best. He burst into tears as soon as he held Jaynie in his arms for the first time – easily the most special moment of my life. He was crying, I was crying, and then of course Jaynie starts crying too because we’re crying and she doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“How old is she now?”

“Five,” she says, smiling. “I told her he’s coming home tomorrow. I wanted to surprise her.”

Bucky smiles again, but just as he’s about to reply, he notices a horde of people heading over to one of the baggage claim carousels. He looks frantically through the crowd and then he sees him.

He sees Steve.

For the first time in a year he sees actual, real Steve – in the _flesh_.

He’s here.

He’s really home.

“John!” he distantly hears the woman call out next to him.

Bucky’s already walking away though, too fixated on getting to his husband to so much as say goodbye to her. He sees Steve slinging his bag over his shoulder and look up, his eyes scanning through the mass of people. Then, finally, their eyes meet – cornflower-blue to stormy-grey.

Bucky runs.

Steve’s face lights up like the fireworks on the Fourth of July and he manages to hold his arms out just in time to catch Bucky.

It’s- it’s so much. It’s just so much to finally be in Steve’s arms – to feel him, smell him, touch him. He can’t help it; he bursts into tears.

“Hey, shush, Buck. It’s okay. I’m here,” Steve says, his own voice sounding thick and wet.

“I love you,” Bucky says, sobbing into Steve’s shoulder as he’s rocked side to side.

“I love you too, baby.”

Everything else ceases to exist as they stand there holding each other. Bucky never wants to move. He wants to be in this moment forever. He never wants to let Steve go.

Steve rubs Bucky’s back with one hand and strokes his hair softly with the other, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss to the top of Bucky’s head until Bucky can’t take it anymore; he has to kiss Steve. He pulls back slightly and then rocks up onto his toes to press their lips together. It’s messy and wet and not their best kiss at all, except it _is._ It might just be the best kiss Bucky has ever had. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, pushes himself flush against him, and lets himself search for comfort in Steve’s mouth. He’s shaking – he knows he is. He’s positively shivering with the pleasure of finally kissing Steve again. What it’s going to be like when they go to bed tonight, Bucky can’t even imagine. He’s not sure he will survive it.

“Buck,” Steve says, panting slightly. “Let’s go home. I wanna go home.”

Bucky smiles, eyes still closed, foreheads pressed together. “Yeah, Stevie. Lets go home.”

**

They sing along to Passion Pit the whole journey home because it’s kind of their _thing_. They’d met in the middle of a flash mob to _Take A Walk_ and it’s… well, yeah. If they argued relentlessly with their parents to have it as their first dance at their wedding – and failed too – then that should give you some idea as to how much it means to them.

It’s clear that Steve is bone-tired as they take the elevator up to their floor and Bucky just wants to get him inside where he can wrap him in blankets, give him some hot tea and a warm homemade meal, and then hold him in his arms so he can fall asleep.

Steve seems to be having similar ideas. The moment they’re inside the apartment, Steve slumps against Bucky’s back and says, “I’d love to take you straight to bed and have sex all night long like you’re meant to when you get back from war, but do you think it’d be okay if we just cuddle on the couch and watch some trashy television? I just want to hold you.”

“Yeah, _please,”_ Bucky says, sighing when Steve kisses the nape of his neck.

Steve goes into the bedroom to get changed into his pajamas whilst Bucky makes them both a cup of tea and then they meet in the living room, immediately reaching out for one another. Bucky really doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to stop touching Steve again. God knows how he’s going to go to work on Monday now that he has his husband back.

The tea is put on the coffee table and they curl up on the sofa, lips pressing to lips almost instinctively. Bucky sighs into Steve’s mouth, sliding into his lap with his knees hugging Steve’s hips. There’s nothing sexual about it, it’s just close – _close, close, close._

“I love you,” Bucky says over and over and over.

“I love you too,” Steve replies every time.

They stop after an hour or so, Steve’s lips beginning to fall slack against Bucky’s with exhaustion. Bucky lowers them down until they’re lying on the couch and pulls at Steve until he’s lying comfortably with his head on Bucky’s chest.

“It feels so good to hear your heart beat,” Steve says quietly. “I missed falling asleep listening to it.”

Bucky tilts his head down to press a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “You’re home now, Stevie. You’re home.”

Steve cries then and Bucky shushes him, holding him close. If he cries a little too, then he’s sure no one will judge him.

“Sleep now, sweetheart,” Bucky says softly, stroking through Steve’s hair. “I’ll wake you up later and make you some dinner.”

“Okay,” Steve says, sighing tiredly but contently.

“Never going to let you go again.”

“Good,” Steve says. “I don’t want you to.”

He’s asleep within the next moment and Bucky smiles as he cranes his neck to look down at him.

He’s home.

Bucky’s Stevie is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
